The present invention relates to a fuel tank for an automotive engine, having two tubs.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 63-140163 discloses such a fuel tank as a bottom of a body thereof has a projection dividing the tank into two tubs. In a first tub, a fuel pump communicated with a delivery line of the fuel for the engine is provided. In a second tub, a transfer pump for transferring the fuel therein to the first tub is disposed. Service holes for each pump are formed on a upper wall of the body. Each pump is supported by a stay provided on a cap for the hole. Consequently, many parts are required in the tank. In addition, since the service holes must be sealed, maintenance of the seal is troublesome. The stays must be sufficiently rigid, so that weight of the tank increases.
Furthermore, the caps, which are supporting members of the auxiliary devices such as the fuel pump and the transfer pump of the fuel tank, are not integral with the body. Therefore, each position of the auxiliary devices changes depending on positions of the caps. Hence it is difficult to accurately position the auxiliary members.